06 Czerwca 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Artysta i niepokój wieku. Henryk Sienkiewicz 1846 - 1916; film dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 06 czerwca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Opowieść o odwadze, odc. 39 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Tunnel Trouble, ep. 39); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn 09:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Urodzinowe przyjęcie; program dla dzieci 09:25 Fifi - Bąbelkowy interes odc. 35 (Fizzy business); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:40 Kocham muzykę - Shiran i mandolina (I love music!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:45 Tam i z powrotem - Ołowiany żołnierzyk, odc. 20 (Foreign Exchange // Tin soldier, ep. 20); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:15 16x9 - Franciszek Maśluszczak. Akwarela - mój obraz.; felieton 10:20 Faceci do wzięcia - Kręgle i kręgi; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3863 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4078); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3864 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4079); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 38 Światowy Kongres Rolników; reportaż 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1098; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1487 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1649; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Zdrowie Europejczyków - Kontynent bez dzieci (Land ohne Kinder? Auf der Suche nach der naechsten Generation); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Port lotniczy LAX - odc.1 (ep.1 Pilot); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3865 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4080); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3866 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4081); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed Opolem - odc. 10 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1492 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1650; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1103; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Cyrk dla Smerfusia odc. 92 (Circus for Baby); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Top Gun (Top Gun) - txt str 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1986) 22:20 Glina - odc. 21 - txt str 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:15 Kino na Wysokich Obcasach - Porozmawiaj z nią (Hable con ella) - txt str 777; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 01:10 Orzeł Seria III - odc. 3 (19) (Ornen III, ep.3); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Norwegia, Szwecja, Islandia (2005) 02:00 Orzeł Seria III - odc. 4 (20) (Ornen III, ep. 4); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Islandia, Dania, Niemcy, Norwegia, Szwecja (2005) 03:00 Skikda (Skikda, art et vestiges); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Aruba (2005) 03:45 Był taki dzień - 06 czerwca; felieton 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 180/249 (The Love Boat 158 Love on Strike, The Last Case, Looking for Mr Wilson); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 181/249 (The Love Boat Odc 160/1 (7/19) Polly?s Poker Palace?, ?Shop Ahoy?, ?Double Date? The Hongkong Affair?, Two Tails of the City? cz 1); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 17/52 Wędrówki w czasie (Casper ep. Boo to the Future); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 193; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003) 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 09:20 Pogoda 10:10 Pogoda 11:05 Święta wojna - Kometa Hanysa; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007) 11:35 Skarb; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1949) 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Obrzęd żaby; cykl reportaży 13:55 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (70) 14:00 Msza Maryjna Kościoła Polskokatolickiego 15:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 4, odc. 17/24 (72) W dokach rządzę ja (Jake and the Fatman, s.4, ep. 9016, I COVER THE WATERFRONT); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 119; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 120; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 17:00 Tak to leciało! - (12); teleturniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (38) 19:50 Wideoteka - Teledysk na życzenie 20:00 Szansa na sukces - studio - (1) 20:10 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2008 (1) 22:45 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - odc. 13/28 (The Closer (odc. 12 Standard and Practues)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:45 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 1; felieton 23:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Wszystko jest możliwe (Chances are); komedia kraj prod.USA (1989) 02:10 Syn Gwiazdy Porannej - cz. 1/2 (Son of the Morning Star); western kraj prod.USA (1990) 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 06:00 Serwis info; STEREO 06:10 Pogoda; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda; STEREO 06:30 Serwis info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:56 Pogoda; STEREO 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda; STEREO 07:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:23 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Gramy dla was, Muzyka 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Wokół nas, Info 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Kronika miejska - Rybnik, Info Polska 2008 17:00 Kronika miejska - Katowice, Info Polska 2008 17:10 TV Katowice zaprasza, Info Polska 2008 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Pogoda 18:30 Sport, Wiadomości sportowe Polska 2008 18:45 Magazyn meteo, Info 18:55 Punkt widzenia, Publicystyka 19:05 Nasz reportaż, Dokument 19:20 Trudny rynek, Info Polska 2008 19:40 Wokół nas, Info 19:55 TV Katowice zaprasza, Info Polska 2008 20:02 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Sport, aktualności 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 00:01 Półkowniki - Robotnice, Trzeci sprawiedliwy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Półkowniki - Poręczenie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:19 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:38 Serwis info; STEREO 02:01 Pogoda; STEREO 02:02 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:18 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 243 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 549 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 178 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 179 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka Wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy odc. 237 USA 1995 09:30 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny odc. 76 USA 2000 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 86 USA 1990 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1120 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Klinika samotnych serc - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2004 13:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 39 Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 725 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 51 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 52 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna 16:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 56 USA 2005 17:30 Duża przerwa - serial komediowy odc. 12 Polska 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 726 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1121 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Jumanji - film przygodowy reż. Joe Johnston, wyk. Robin Williams, Bonnie Hunt, Kirsten Dunst, Bradley Pierce USA 1995 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:20 Conan barbarzyńca - film przygodowy reż. John Milius, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Earl Jones, Max von Sydow, Sandahl Bergman, Ben Davidson USA 1982 01:00 Dzień końca świata - horror SF reż. Terence Gross, wyk. Randy Quaid, Bobby Edner, Nastassja Kinski, Harry Groener USA 2001 02:45 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 110 03:45 Zakazana kamera - program interaktywny odc. 71 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Telesklep 6:55 Hej-nał Show 8:00 Na Wspólnej (986) 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Damą być 3 (4/5) 12:05 Fabryka gry 13:05 Szymon Majewski Show 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 14:45 Detektywi 15:15 Agenci NCIS (7) 16:15 Rozmowy w toku 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Szósty dzień 22:30 Atak pająków 0:25 Poza podejrzeniem 2:15 Wrzuć na luz 3:15 Telesklep 3:40 Uwaga! 4:00 Nic straconego TV 4 05:15 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 05:40 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 06:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:15 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:15 Pokemon - serial animowany USA/Japonia 1998 09:45 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 159 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:45 mała Czarna - talk show 11:45 Sidła miłości - telenowela odc. 55 Argentyna 2006 12:45 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 13:45 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:15 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:15 Saint-Tropez - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 reż. Bénédicte Delmas, Vincent Garenq, Francja 1996 16:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 160 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:25 Cudowne lata - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 reż. Beth Hillshafer, Tom Moore, USA 1988 18:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 15 20:00 Elite Model Look - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA 2006 23:00 Nagie grzechy - film erotyczny 00:50 Kryjówka białego węża - horror reż. Ken Russell, wyk. Hugh Grant, Amanda Donohoe, Catherine Oxenberg, Sammi Davis Wlk. Brytania 1988 02:45 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:10 Iron Maiden: Death on the Road - koncert 05:15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 07:00 Puls o poranku - magazyn 09:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 09:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Pozwólcie dzieciom przyjść do mnie - reportaż 10:30 Żebro Adama: Hanna Śleszyńska - program publicystyczny 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 100 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:00 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 Wlk. Brytania 2004 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina Cyrk odjeżdża - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Wierzbiański, wyk. Adam Ferency, Marian Kociniak, Aleksander Fabisiak, Małgorzata Potocka Polska 1988 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Smaki Azji: Kuala Lumpur - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 154 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Luis Manzo, Leonardo Galavis, USA 2007 18:00 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 18:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport - program informacyjny 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 101 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 102 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 21:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport - program informacyjny 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 23:05 Klasyka polskiego kina Droga daleka przed nami - film wojenny reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Tomasz Mędrzak, Wojciech Gruca, Edmund Fetting, Emil Karewicz Polska 1979 01:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 101 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 01:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 02:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 02:30 Godzina Miłosierdzia 03:00 Żebro Adama: Hanna Śleszyńska - program publicystyczny 03:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Truskawkowy zawrót głowy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Awantura o Basię - odc. 4* - Awantura czwarta, czyli rzecz o salomonowym wyroku; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Brasław. Polacy - rybacy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 26; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Duże zwierzę na spacerze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1099; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1481; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Czorsztyn i Niedzica na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Teatr przypomnień - Na szkle malowane; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Zachować pamięć; reportaż; STEREO 15:20 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Egzotyka, Feng Shui, Vertical String; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Obraz nie ludzką ręką malowany; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Plama; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Duże dzieci - (87); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Truskawkowy zawrót głowy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Brasław. Polacy - rybacy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Czorsztyn i Niedzica na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1099; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 12 - Szturm na zameczek (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1481; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 327 Cierpienia scenarzysty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Rozmowy istotne - Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Mężczyzna idealny (Roman pro żeny); komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Pejzaże dzieciństwa - Rita Tomborg; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda; STEREO 00:18 Czorsztyn i Niedzica na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1099; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 12 - Szturm na zameczek (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1481; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 327 Cierpienia scenarzysty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Rozmowy istotne - Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:55 Kino Sąsiadów - Mężczyzna idealny (Roman pro żeny); komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Brasław. Polacy - rybacy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport 06:30 na żywo siatkówka mężczyzn Kwalifikacje IO Pekin: Iran - Włochy 08:30 na żywo siatkówka mężczyzn Kwalifikacje IO Pekin: Algieria - Korea 10:40 Total Rugby 11:25 na żywo siatkówka mężczyzn Kwalifikacje IO Pekin: Australia - Japonia 13:40 na żywo siatkówka plażowa: Stare Jabłonki 17:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn Kwalifikacje IO Pekin: Tajlandia - Argentyna 19:20 Mecz towarzyski: Polska - FC Schaffhausen 21:30 na żywo Prosto z Bad Waltersdorf 22:30 Gala Boksu Zawodowego z Legnicy 03:00 Gala Boksu Zawodowego: Kelly Pavlik - Gary Lockett Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 European Tour Weekly 07:30 Piłka nożna, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Francja - Włochy 09:40 IAAF World Atletics 10:20 Piłka nożna, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Włochy - Francja 12:30 Euro 2008 13:10 Piłka nożna, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Szkocja - Włochy 15:20 Euro 2008 16:00 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Kanady - 1. sesja treningowa 17:40 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Kanady - studio 20:00 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Kanady - 2. sesja treningowa 21:40 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Kanady - studio 22:00 Total Rugby 22:40 Euro 2008 23:20 Euro 2008 00:00 Euro 2008 00:40 Euro 2008 01:10 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Gra 8:00 Jane Doe: Porwany dla pamięci 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Cień śmierci (1) 12:00 Jane Doe: Porwany dla pamięci 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Mój wróg to mój przyjaciel (26) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Cień śmierci (1) 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Mój wróg to mój przyjaciel (26) 18:00 Prosto z serca 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Śmierć w Jerycho (1) 22:00 Mocne uderzenie 0:00 Przeprowadzka Malcolma 2:00 Prosto z serca 4:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Gra Ale Kino! 8:00 Bitwa o planetę małp 9:35 Wieczór kuglarzy 11:15 Nic 12:40 Podejrzenie 14:30 Ślady Smoka - Jackie Chan i utracona rodzina 16:15 Łagodna 18:00 Clean 20:00 Śmiech mewy 21:50 Historia pewnej ucieczki 23:40 Kapryśna chmura 1:40 Hoffa 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 6:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (82) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 8:30 Małpi biznes (3) 9:00 Ratując Grace (5) 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Ofiary wypadków 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 10:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 11:00 Dorastanie...: Mors 12:00 Wielkie morskie przygody (6) 13:00 Życie zwierząt: Rzeki 13:30 Walka o przetrwanie: W ilości siła 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (15) 15:00 W głębinach Amazonki (4) 15:30 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W pogoni za niemym przeznaczeniem 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Nieoczekiwana dostawa 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 19:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 19:30 Małpi biznes (4) 20:00 Zwierzęta pod okiem kamery: Pod powierzchnią oceanu 21:00 W głębinach Amazonki (5) 21:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Zabójca z Amazonii 22:00 Historia życia: Ludzkie życie (5-ost.) 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (100) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 0:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt (8) 1:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 1:30 Małpi biznes (4) 2:00 Zwierzęta pod okiem kamery: Pod powierzchnią oceanu 3:00 W głębinach Amazonki (5) 3:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Zabójca z Amazonii 4:00 Historia życia: Ludzkie życie (5-ost.) 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (100) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 4 (14) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (19) 8:00 Brygada ratunkowa (14) 9:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (4) 10:00 Dr House (4/22) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (19) 12:00 Bez pardonu 4 (14) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (4) 14:00 Dr House (4/22) 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa (14) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (20) 17:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (5) 18:00 Bez pardonu 4 (15) 19:00 Dr House (5/22) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa (15) 21:00 Threshold - strategia przetrwania (1) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (12) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Szubienica 0:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (13) 1:45 Threshold - strategia przetrwania (1) 2:40 Szubienica 4:20 Blok promocyjny AXN AXN Crime 7:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 (33) 16:00 V.I.P. 4 (1) 17:00 Babski oddział 4 (12) 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 (34) 19:00 V.I.P. 4 (2) 20:00 Złodziejska liga (12) 21:00 Babski oddział 4 (13) 22:00 Zabójczynie (20) 23:00 V.I.P. 4 (2) 0:00 Bez pardonu 3 (6) 1:00 Zabójczynie (20) 2:00 Babski oddział 4 (13) 3:00 Złodziejska liga (12) 4:00 Zabójczynie (20) 5:00 Bez pardonu 3 (6) 6:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 (34) AXN Sci-Fi 6:00 Martwa strefa 2 (13) 7:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (4) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota (10) 9:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Czynnik PSI (7/88) 16:00 Ucieczka w kosmos (3) 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (13) 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 (5) 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (4) 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota (10) 21:00 Czynnik PSI (8/88) 22:00 Po tamtej stronie (20) 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (14) 0:00 Martwa strefa 2 (14) 1:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (5) 2:00 Gwiezdne wrota (11) 3:00 Czynnik PSI (8/88) 4:00 Ucieczka w kosmos (3) 5:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (13) BBC CBeebies 6:00 Teletubisie (5) 6:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama (11) 6:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (5) 6:45 Małe roboty (22) 6:55 Smyki (10) 7:15 Charlie i Lola (10) 7:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (19) 7:45 Bill i Ben (7) 7:55 Świat Todda (7) 8:10 Przygody Spota (11) 8:15 Dobranocny ogród (14) 8:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (5) 8:55 Traktor Tom (5) 9:10 Boogie Beebies (23) 9:25 Supercyfry (35) 9:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (24) 10:00 Teletubisie (4) 10:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama (10) 10:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (4) 10:45 Małe roboty (21) 10:55 Smyki (9) 11:15 Charlie i Lola (9) 11:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (18) 11:45 Bill i Ben (6) 11:55 Świat Todda (6) 12:10 Przygody Spota (10) 12:15 Dobranocny ogród (13) 12:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (4) 12:55 Traktor Tom (4) 13:10 Boogie Beebies (22) 13:25 Supercyfry (34) 13:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (23) 14:00 Teletubisie (5) 14:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama (11) 14:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (5) 14:45 Małe roboty (22) 14:55 Smyki (10) 15:15 Charlie i Lola (10) 15:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (19) 15:45 Bill i Ben (7) 15:55 Świat Todda (7) 16:10 Przygody Spota (11) 16:15 Dobranocny ogród (14) 16:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (5) 16:55 Traktor Tom (5) 17:05 Boogie Beebies (23) 17:20 Supercyfry (35) 17:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (24) 18:00 Teletubisie (4) 18:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama (10) 18:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (4) 18:45 Małe roboty (21) 18:55 Smyki (9) 19:15 Charlie i Lola (9) 19:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (18) 19:45 Bill i Ben (6) 19:55 Świat Todda (6) 20:10 Przygody Spota (10) 20:15 Dobranocny ogród (13) 20:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (4) 20:55 Traktor Tom (4) 21:10 Boogie Beebies (22) 21:25 Supercyfry (34) 21:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (23) 22:00 Teletubisie (5) 22:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama (11) 22:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (5) 22:45 Małe roboty (22) 22:55 Smyki (10) 23:15 Charlie i Lola (10) 23:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (19) 23:45 Bill i Ben (7) 23:55 Świat Todda (7) 0:10 Przygody Spota (11) 0:15 Dobranocny ogród (14) 0:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (5) 0:55 Traktor Tom (5) 1:10 Boogie Beebies (23) 1:25 Supercyfry (35) 1:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (24) 2:00 Teletubisie (5) 2:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama (11) 2:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (5) 2:45 Małe roboty (22) 2:55 Smyki (10) 3:15 Charlie i Lola (10) 3:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (19) 3:45 Bill i Ben (7) 3:55 Świat Todda (7) 4:10 Przygody Spota (11) 4:15 Dobranocny ogród (14) 4:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (5) 4:55 Traktor Tom (5) 5:10 Boogie Beebies (23) 5:25 Supercyfry (35) 5:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (24) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 6:30 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (39) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Doktor Who (5) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (5) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Doktor Who (5) 12:25 Allo, Allo (2) 13:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 13:35 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 14:10 Hotel Zacisze (4) 14:45 Tylko głupcy i konie (4) 15:20 Tylko głupcy i konie (5) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (5) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (40) 17:20 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Graham Norton 19:45 Graham Norton 20:20 Graham Norton 21:00 Życie po życiu (2) 22:00 Życie po życiu (3) 23:00 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 0:00 Graham Norton 0:35 Graham Norton 1:10 Życie po życiu (2) 2:05 Życie po życiu (3) 3:00 Graham Norton 3:35 Graham Norton 4:10 Życie po życiu (2) 5:05 Życie po życiu (3) BBC Knowledge 6:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (2) 6:30 Top Gear 6 (11) 7:25 Dzika kuchnia Raya Mearsa (4) 8:20 SAS: twardziele w dżungli (1) 9:15 Top Gear 2004 (8) 10:10 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie" (2/6) 11:05 Walka o życie (2) 12:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (1) 12:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (2) 13:00 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina (3) 14:00 Plemię (1/6) 15:00 Top Gear 6 (11) 16:00 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie" (2/6) 17:00 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina (4) 18:00 Plemię (2/6) 19:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (1) 19:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (2) 20:00 Walk on by - historia piosenki (4) 21:00 Siedem epok rocka (4) 22:00 Plemię (2/6) 23:00 Top Gear 2004 (8) 0:00 Walk on by - historia piosenki (4) 0:55 Siedem epok rocka (4) 1:50 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina (4) 2:45 Walka o życie (2) 3:40 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (1) 4:10 Top Gear 6 (11) 5:05 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie" (2/6) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (17) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (7) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (2) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (17) 8:00 Ku... jak kucharz (9) 8:55 Ukryty potencjał (19) 9:20 Ukryty potencjał (20) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (40) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (7) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (2) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (40) 12:05 10 lat mniej (35) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (40) 14:30 Ku... jak kucharz (9) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (8) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (3) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (17) 17:00 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (5) 17:30 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (6) 18:00 Forsa na strychu (1) 18:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (2) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (41) 20:00 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (5) 20:30 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (6) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (1) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (2) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (41) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (8) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (3) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (17) 0:25 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (5) 0:55 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (6) 1:25 10 lat mniej (35) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (41) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (8) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (3) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (17) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (41) Boomerang 6:00 Tom i Jerry 6:30 Zwariowane melodie 7:00 Miś Yogi 7:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 7:55 Droopy i Dripple 8:20 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 8:40 Niebezpieczna mysz 8:45 Figle z Flintstonami 9:10 Rodzina Addamsów 9:35 Odlotowe wyścigi 10:00 Jetsonowie 10:25 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 10:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 11:15 Flintstonowie 11:40 Tom i Jerry 12:05 Zwariowane melodie 12:30 Dastardly i Muttley 12:55 Pomocy! To banda kudłacza 13:20 Josie i Kociaki 13:45 Popeye 14:10 Hong Kong Fu-i 14:35 Jetsonowie 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:25 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 15:50 Kocia ferajna 16:15 Strażnicy czasu 16:40 Niebezpieczna mysz 17:05 Hrabia Kaczula 17:30 Szopy 17:55 Maska 18:20 Kocia ferajna 18:45 Scooby-Doo 19:10 Tom i Jerry 19:35 Flintstonowie 20:00 Dastardly i Muttley 20:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:50 Scooby-Doo 21:15 Flintstonowie 21:40 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 22:30 Jabber Jaw 22:55 Quick Draw McGraw 23:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 23:45 Jetsonowie 0:10 Josie i Kociaki 0:35 Pies Huckleberry 1:00 Snag 1:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 1:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 2:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 2:40 Goryl Magilla 3:05 Lew Lippy 3:30 Pixie i Dixie 3:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 4:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 4:42 Droopy i Dripple 5:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów 5:20 Atomrówek 5:45 Popeye Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 10 (19) 8:00 Tygrys i śnieg 10:00 Krowy na wypasie 11:35 Jest sprawa... 13:10 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 15:05 Boże Narodzenie 17:05 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Ryzykowne skoki piskląt morzyka japońskiego (1/13) 17:40 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk cierpi na bezsenność (9/16) 18:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Ktoś do kochania (6/13) 19:00 Łapu-capu 19:10 Simpsonowie 10 (20) 19:35 Nie przegap 19:45 Łapu-capu 19:50 Minisport+ 20:00 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Oslo 22:10 Stay Alive 23:45 Za cenę życia 1:40 Tuż po weselu 3:40 Pytając o miłość 5:35 Farba Canal + Film 8:30 Tron syreny 10:00 Łapu-capu extra 10:30 Królowa 12:10 Simpsonowie 10 (19) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Woda 14:55 Miłość. Nie przeszkadzać 16:40 Cleaverville 18:10 Historia Glenna Millera 20:00 Pokochajmy się 21:55 As w rękawie 23:45 Rozpustnik 1:40 Krwawa uczta 3:05 Samotne serca 4:50 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Apartament 6:00 Pingwiny. Opowieść o ptakach, które pragnęły zostać rybami Canal + Sport 2 6:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 12:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 18:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 0:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy Canal + Sport 7:00 Kaktus 8:40 Nocny gość 10:20 Za ciosem 11:25 Grubasem być 13:00 Wielkie kino 14:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 17:00 Droga do Eldorado 18:35 Biało na czarnym: Tomasz Hajto 19:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA Action 19:35 1 na 1: Rafał Boguski 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 22:15 Przez 24 godziny 5 (5) 23:00 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Oslo 1:05 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości 3:15 Krwawe święta 4:45 Holiday Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Johnny Test 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Chowder 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Niech żyje życie! 7:50 Kogo cieszy słońce 9:30 Jaśminowe kobiety 11:40 Mój mały świat 13:15 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Diwy 13:45 Noc amerykańska 15:40 Jaśminowe kobiety 17:50 Czułe słówka 20:00 Człowiek w żelaznej masce 22:10 Plazma 23:45 Ostry piątek. Premiera: Z podniesionym czołem 2: Odwet 1:15 Miłość i ból, i ta cała cholerna reszta 3:05 Szatański plan 4:35 Ananas Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (23) 6:30 Obieżyświat (15) 7:00 Areszt domowy (17) 7:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (21) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Randka na czas (7) 9:30 Randka na czas (8) 10:00 Modny świat (766) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (57) 11:00 Oblicza sławy: Operacje plastyczne 12:00 Porządek musi być (48) 12:30 Porządek musi być (49) 13:00 Kulinarne podróże z Tonym (4) 13:30 Oblicza sławy: Rozstania 14:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach (6) 15:30 10 lat mniej (5) 16:00 Wesele od kuchni (6) 16:30 Randka na czas (7) 17:00 Randka na czas (8) 17:30 Kulinarne podróże z Tonym (4) 18:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (6) 19:00 Porządek musi być (48) 19:30 Porządek musi być (49) 20:00 Oblicza sławy: Operacje plastyczne 21:00 Szalone nożyczki (6) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (157) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (155) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (95) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (157) 2:00 Czego pragną mężczyźni (10) 2:30 Mama Gena (4) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (155) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (95) 5:00 Randka na czas (7) 5:30 Randka na czas (8) Comedy Central 6:00 Bill Cosby Show (317) 6:25 Pan Złota Rączka (320) 6:50 Pan Złota Rączka (321) 7:10 On, ona i dzieciaki (316) 7:35 On, ona i dzieciaki (317) 8:00 Roseanne (202) 8:25 Ukryta kamera 8:50 Zdrówko! (421) 9:15 Zdrówko! (422) 9:40 Jim wie lepiej (326) 10:05 Jim wie lepiej (327) 10:30 Jim wie lepiej (328) 10:55 Jim wie lepiej (329) 11:20 Pan Złota Rączka (322) 11:45 Pan Złota Rączka (323) 12:10 Hoży doktorzy (416) 12:35 Hoży doktorzy (417) 13:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (309) 13:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (310) 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki (318) 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki (319) 14:55 Zdrówko! (423) 15:20 Zdrówko! (424) 15:45 Bill Cosby Show (308) 16:10 Pan Złota Rączka (324) 16:35 Pan Złota Rączka (325) 17:00 Cybill (311) 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (312) 17:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (313) 18:15 On, ona i dzieciaki (320) 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (321) 19:05 Jim wie lepiej (401) 19:30 Hoży doktorzy (418) 19:55 Hoży doktorzy (419) 20:20 Moja rodzinka (412) 21:00 Moja rodzinka (413) 21:35 Moja rodzinka (501) 22:10 Nauczyciele (105) 22:45 Seks w wielkim mieście (217) 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (218) 23:40 Biuro (215) 0:05 Trawka (207) 0:35 Wspomnienia z gwiezdnego pyłu 2:10 Daily Show 2:35 Moja rodzinka (412) 3:00 Hoży doktorzy (418) 3:30 Hoży doktorzy (419) 3:50 Seks w wielkim mieście (217) 4:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (218) 4:40 Zdrówko! (423) 5:05 Zdrówko! (424) 5:30 Cybill (311) VH1 Polska 6:00 Espresso 8:00 Rock Your Baby 9:00 Pop lista 10:00 Ostateczna odliczanka 10:30 Wspaniałe życie 11:00 VH1 Music 12:00 Aerobic 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits 14:00 VH1 Music 15:00 VH1 Yesterday 16:00 Pop lista 17:00 Best of Charts 18:00 Smells Like 90's 19:00 VH1 Top 10 20:00 New Look 20:30 90/godz. 21:00 Misja: Moda 22:00 Rock Show 22:30 Jazda po klipach 23:30 VH1 Oldschool 0:30 VH1 Hits 4:00 Chillout Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (2) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny sąd nad mitami 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (62) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 9:00 Superjazda: Z hollywoodzką prędkością 10:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Tal Afar 11:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci (5) 12:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Nowy Jork, Harlem 13:00 Brainiac (2) 14:00 Zwariowane wyścigi (1) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (62) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 16:00 poTURBOwani (12) 17:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Dodge Charger (3) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny sąd nad mitami 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (63) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 21:00 Okrutni ludzie: Przywódcy sekt 22:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Bezgraniczne poświęcenie 23:00 Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: USA 0:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster '36 (1) 1:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster '36 (2) 2:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster '36 (3) 3:00 Okrutni ludzie: Przywódcy sekt 4:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Bezgraniczne poświęcenie 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 (1) Discovery Historia 6:00 Początek: Skazani - niepokonani 6:55 Siedem cudów starożytnego Rzymu 7:50 Dzieci Andersa 8:40 Wielkie zamki Europy: Guimaraes 9:05 Wielkie zamki Europy: Odescalchi 9:30 Powrót na Bismarcka 10:20 Początek: Mała Ameryka 11:10 Krzyżowcy (1) 12:00 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze (1) 12:50 Urke Nachalnik 13:40 Początek: Upadek dawnego świata 14:30 Kapłanka boga 15:20 Kraina snów - tęsknota za utraconą Ojczyzną 16:10 Wrzesień '39: Bój o granice 16:35 Magazynek: MP 40 17:00 Wyprawy w czasie: Jamestown 17:50 Pierwsza wojna światowa (1) 18:40 Watykan - za murami Wiecznego Miasta 19:30 Wrzesień '39: Wara 19:55 Magazynek (10) 20:20 Azincourt 21:10 Wojna Lutra z papieżem (2) 22:00 Solidarność, początek rewolucji (1) 22:50 Czarnobyl - w cieniu reaktora 23:40 Rozmowy niekontrolowane Macieja Szumowskiego: Rozmowa z Andrzejem Gwiazdą 0:30 Sekrety i skarby: Riese 1:00 Wojna Lutra z papieżem (2) 1:50 Solidarność, początek rewolucji (1) 2:40 Sekrety i skarby: Riese 3:05 Czarnobyl - w cieniu reaktora 3:55 Rozmowy niekontrolowane Macieja Szumowskiego: Rozmowa z Andrzejem Gwiazdą 4:45 Wrzesień '39: Bój o granice 5:10 Magazynek: MP 40 5:35 Sekrety i skarby: Riese Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Pasy bezpieczeństwa/Okna/Woskowe figury/Balony z gorącym powietrzem 8:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Zdjęcie prastarej klątwy 9:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Inwazja kosmitów na Szkocję 10:00 Superstatki: Kilo Moana 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (6) 11:30 Jak to działa? (7) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Pasy bezpieczeństwa/Okna/Woskowe figury/Balony z gorącym powietrzem 14:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Zdjęcie prastarej klątwy 15:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Inwazja kosmitów na Szkocję 16:00 Superstatki: Kilo Moana 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (6) 17:30 Jak to działa? (7) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Filtry powietrza/Kije bilardowe/Rzeźby lodowe/Garnitury 20:00 Doskonałość ciała: Od zapłodnienia do narodzin 21:00 Przywróceni życiu (4) 22:00 Superstatki: Super Servant 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 23:30 Jak to działa? (8) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Filtry powietrza/Kije bilardowe/Rzeźby lodowe/Garnitury 2:00 Doskonałość ciała: Od zapłodnienia do narodzin 3:00 Przywróceni życiu (4) 3:50 Superstatki: Super Servant 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 5:10 Jak to działa? (8) 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Trike (2) Discovery World 6:00 Strażacy (5) 7:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekord prędkości na lądzie 8:00 Otwarcie drugiego grobowca Tutenchamona 9:00 Monarchie królewskie: Anglia 10:00 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 11:00 Autopsja mumii: Tajemnice pola śmierci 12:00 Strażacy (5) 13:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekord prędkości na lądzie 14:00 Otwarcie drugiego grobowca Tutenchamona 15:00 Monarchie królewskie: Anglia 16:00 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 17:00 Pola bitew: Zachodnia ściana (1) 18:00 Strażacy (5) 19:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekord prędkości na lądzie 20:00 Otwarcie drugiego grobowca Tutenchamona 21:00 Monarchie królewskie: Anglia 22:00 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 23:00 Miejsce zbrodni: Wspólna nić 0:00 Strażacy (5) 1:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekord prędkości na lądzie 2:00 Otwarcie drugiego grobowca Tutenchamona 3:00 Monarchie królewskie: Anglia 3:55 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 4:45 Miejsce zbrodni: Wspólna nić 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie - ciąg dalszy: Bawełna, płótno i lina Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Wymiennicy 16:25 Fineasz i Ferb 16:50 Nowa szkoła króla 17:10 Kim Kolwiek 17:30 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 17:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 17:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Brenda i pan Whiskers 18:50 Fineasz i Ferb 19:00 Lis i Pies 2 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 6:25 Planeta skeczu 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 W.I.T.C.H. 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Monster Buster Club 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Leniuchowo 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Monster Buster Club 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Fantastyczna czwórka 21:30 Power Rangers S.P.D. 21:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 22:20 Power Rangers S.P.D. 22:45 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:10 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:40 Power Rangers S.P.D. 0:00 Zakończenie programu Edusat 6:00 Programy sportowe 7:58 Program dnia 8:00 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - dr Jacek Kulbaka (11) 8:50 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - dr Jacek Kulbaka (12) 9:40 Album wilanowski: Plener malarski 9:55 Piękno ziemi lidzbarskiej 10:05 Psychologia - prof. dr hab. Maria Siwiak-Kobayashi (13) 10:55 Psychologia - prof. dr hab. Maria Siwiak-Kobayashi (14) 11:25 Dziedzictwo kulturowe Europy: Świat islamu 12:25 Program dnia 12:30 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (5) 13:20 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (6) 14:10 Tropem tajemnic Tarnowa: Zakłady azotowe 14:55 Album wilanowski: Jeziorko wilanowskie 15:03 Program dnia 15:05 Psychologia - prof. dr hab. Maria Siwiak-Kobayashi (15) 15:55 Psychologia - prof. dr hab. Maria Siwiak-Kobayashi (16) 16:45 Program dnia 16:50 Język angielski - mgr Marzena Fidler (11) 17:40 Język angielski - mgr Marzena Fidler (12) 18:30 Teoretyczne podstawy wychowania - dr hab. prof. WSSE Wojciech Pomykało (14) 19:20 Teoretyczne podstawy wychowania - dr hab. prof. WSSE Wojciech Pomykało (15) 20:10 13 miesięcy po Afryce 21:10 Album wilanowski: Wojsko króla Jana - broń biała 21:25 Program dnia 21:30 Programy sportowe 22:40 Programy sportowe 23:30 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - dr Jacek Kulbaka (11) 0:20 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - dr Jacek Kulbaka (12) 1:10 Psychologia - prof. dr hab. Maria Siwiak-Kobayashi (13) 2:00 Psychologia - prof. dr hab. Maria Siwiak-Kobayashi (14) 2:50 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (5) 3:40 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (6) 4:30 Psychologia - prof. dr hab. Maria Siwiak-Kobayashi (15) 5:20 Tropem tajemnic Tarnowa: Zakłady azotowe ESPN Classic 6:00 Sezon: Koszykówka: St. John's College (1) 7:00 Piłka nożna 7:30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich: Ceremonia medalowa 8:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Kajakarstwo górskie: Tony Estanguet - Michal Martikan 9:00 Do zwycięstwa: Olimpijski ogień 10:00 Tygodnik sezon: Koszykówka uniwersytecka: Oklahoma (6) 10:30 Tygodnik sezon: Koszykówka uniwersytecka: Gonzaga (2) 11:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Nigel Benn - Chris Eubank z 1990 roku 12:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Sandy Saddler 13:00 Piłka nożna 13:30 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1983 roku: Aberdeen FC - Real Madryt .} 14:00 Sezon: Koszykówka: St. John's College (1) 15:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Kajakarstwo górskie: Tony Estanguet - Michal Martikan 16:00 Do zwycięstwa: Olimpijski ogień 17:00 Zawody World's Strongest Man z 2000 roku (5) 17:30 Nissan Sports Adventure: Lato w Whistler, Kanada; Wspinaczka, Aviemore, Szkocja 18:00 Piłka nożna 18:30 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1983 roku: Aberdeen FC - Real Madryt .} 19:00 Wewnątrz Grand Prix 2008: Kanada 19:30 Amerykańska liga uniwersytecka: Koszykówka: Duke - North Carolina z 30.05.2000 roku 21:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz ćwierćfinałowy mężczyzn z 2002 roku: Niemcy - Hiszpania" 22:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn z 2002 roku: Niemcy - Argentyna" 23:00 Piłka nożna 23:30 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1985 roku: FC Everton - Rapid Wiedeń 0:00 Gillette - świat sportu 2008 (23) 0:30 Wewnątrz Grand Prix 2008: Kanada 1:00 Zawody World's Strongest Man z 2000 roku (5) 1:30 Nissan Sports Adventure: Lato w Whistler, Kanada; Wspinaczka, Aviemore, Szkocja 2:00 Amerykańska liga uniwersytecka: Koszykówka: Duke - North Carolina z 30.05.2000 roku 3:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn z 2002 roku: Niemcy - Argentyna" 4:30 Piłka nożna 5:00 Seria Honda Formuła 4-Stroke Powerboat 2007: Grand Prix Turcji 5:30 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2006: Zawody w Turcji Eurosport 8:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Grecji 9:30 Magazyn FIA WTCC 10:00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 10:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 11:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 11:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 12:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 18:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 18:15 Gimnastyka artystyczna: Mistrzostwa Europy w Turynie 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 20:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 20:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 22:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 (1/2) 22:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 (2-ost.) 23:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 0:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 0:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 1:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 6:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 6:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 7:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 7:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 8:00 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 11:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Grecji 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 12:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 13:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 13:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 15:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 16:00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 16:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 17:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:00 Rugby: Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów 19:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 20:15 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:30 Rugby: Liga francuska 22:15 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (9/12) 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 23:30 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (10/12) 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 0:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 1:00 Boks: Gala w Miami 2:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 2:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi Extreme Sports 6:00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 5 7:00 Smx Slopestyle (14) 7:30 10 Count (21) 8:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (3) 8:30 Profiles: Tosh Townend (5) 9:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (5) 10:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (10) 10:30 Odyssey (10) 11:00 Ocean - The 2006/2007 Velux 5 Oceans (5) 11:30 Awe (5) 12:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (5) 13:00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 5 14:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (10) 14:30 Odyssey (10) 15:00 2006 Tecate Score Baja 1000 (3) 16:00 Smx Slopestyle (14) 16:30 10 Count (21) 17:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (3) 17:30 Profiles: Tosh Townend (5) 18:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (5) 19:00 Ocean - The 2006/2007 Velux 5 Oceans (5) 19:30 Awe (5) 20:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (10) 20:30 Odyssey (10) 21:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (5) 22:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (11) 23:00 Smx Slopestyle (14) 23:30 10 Count (21) 0:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (3) 0:30 Profiles: Tosh Townend (5) 1:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (11) 2:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (10) 2:30 Odyssey (10) 3:00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 5 4:00 Ocean - The 2006/2007 Velux 5 Oceans (5) 4:30 Awe (5) 5:00 2006 Tecate Score Baja 1000 (3) Filmbox 6:30 Czas przemian 8:20 Pollock 10:20 Gwiaździsta noc 12:00 Tylko Marta 13:45 Bestie z morza 15:20 Chłopaczki z sąsiedztwa 16:55 Na własne ryzyko 18:35 Kosmici są wśród nas 20:00 RRRrrrr!!! 21:35 Happy, Texas 23:20 Koroner 0:35 Alicja w Krainie Koszmarów (1/2) 1:35 Alicja w Krainie Koszmarów (2-ost.) 2:40 Sąd ostateczny 4:10 Białe wilki 5:30 Pollock Filmbox Extra 6:30 Kroniki portowe 8:15 Mężczyzna moich marzeń 9:50 Pościg za milionem 11:40 Marzenia do spełnienia 13:20 Trzeci do pary 14:40 Arsene Lupin 16:50 Pechowy krasnal 18:20 Pierwsza miłość nie rdzewieje 20:00 Cube 22:00 Modesty Blaise - Początek 23:15 Najemnik 0:50 Spustoszenie 2:10 Marynarze 4:00 Spartan 5:40 Emma Filmbox HD 6:55 Mężczyzna moich marzeń 8:20 Pret-a-Porter 10:30 Cena honoru 12:40 Marzyciel 14:20 Igraszki losu 15:55 Mali agenci 2: Wyspa Marzeń 17:30 Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele 19:10 Pinokio 21:00 Asterix i wikingowie 22:20 Hotel śmierci 23:40 Zemsta po śmierci 1:20 Wszystko gra 3:20 Zatańcz ze mną 5:10 Asterix i wikingowie Fox Life 8:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (22) 9:55 Gotowe na wszystko 2: Pokusy (18) 10:50 Jordan 4: Obcy wśród nas (10) 11:40 Ally McBeal: Pole gry (18) 12:30 Gotowe na wszystko 2: Nie patrz na mnie (19) 13:25 Ich oczy oglądały Boga (1) 15:25 Jordan 4: Zabójstwo w kostnicy (11) 16:20 Gotowe na wszystko 2: Nie tak miało być (20) 17:10 Will i Grace 8: Partner zbrodni (21) 17:40 Will i Grace 8: Siostra Karen (22) 18:10 Brzydula Betty 2: Rozmiar zero (11) 19:10 Ally McBeal: Wszystkiego najlepszego (19) 20:05 Jordan 4: Sprawa rodzinna (12) 21:00 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyna, o której wszyscy myślą, że się zabija (5) 22:00 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyna, która ma do czynienia z perwersją (6) 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (23) 0:15 Być jak gwiazda: Kid Rock (23) 0:40 Ally McBeal: Zakazany owoc (16) 1:30 Jordan 4: Ogień z nieba (8) 2:20 Być jak gwiazda: Carson Kressley (25) HBO 6:00 Humor Orientu 7:35 Tysiące mil samotności 9:20 Nieudacznik 10:50 Casino Royale 13:10 Morska opowieść 14:40 Szalone lato 16:10 Chłopaki 4 18:15 Straszny dom 19:45 Premiera: Cinema, cinema 20:10 Na stojaka! (211) 20:40 Premiera: "Statyści" - wydanie specjalne 22:00 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 23:45 L.A. blues 1:20 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio 2:45 Historia Gwen Araujo 4:10 Rewolta HBO 2 6:00 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda 7:35 Split 7-10 9:10 Justin Timberlake 11:25 Zaklęte serca 13:00 Układ stulecia 14:35 Nie trzeba wiele 16:00 Dom nad jeziorem 17:35 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 18:50 Najlepszy strzał 20:30 Kelnerzy 22:00 Apetyt na seks 23:50 Muszę ci coś powiedzieć 0:55 Rodzina Soprano 6 (21) 1:55 Kraina traw 3:55 Demon drugiej młodości 5:25 Na planie HBO Comedy 10:00 Jak usidlić faceta 11:40 Na planie 12:05 Mały Manhattan 13:35 Kemping 15:15 Cinema, cinema 15:40 Jak usidlić faceta 17:20 Mały Manhattan 18:50 Kemping 20:30 Akademia tajemniczych sztuk pięknych 22:10 Gang dzikich wieprzy 23:50 Krzesło reżysera 1:35 Święto piwa 3:25 Zakończenie programu History 6:20 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 7:10 Akta ujawnione 8:00 Wielkie spiski 8:55 Disaster 9:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 10:40 Snajperzy 11:30 Śmiertelne ślicznotki 12:20 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 13:10 Akta ujawnione 14:00 Wielkie spiski 14:55 Disaster 15:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 16:40 Snajperzy 17:30 Śmiertelne ślicznotki 18:20 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 19:10 Akta ujawnione 20:00 Mumia 20:55 Wszechświat 21:50 Mistrz 22:40 Yanks for Stalin 23:30 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 0:20 Zaginione światy 1:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (1/26) 2:00 Mumia 2:55 Wszechświat 3:50 Mistrz 4:40 Yanks for Stalin 5:30 Rozszyfrować przeszłość History HD 6:20 Podziemne miasta 7:10 W ogniu walki 8:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 8:55 Od małpy do człowieka 10:40 Zaginione światy 11:30 Podziemne miasta 12:20 Podziemne miasta 13:10 W ogniu walki 14:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 14:55 Od małpy do człowieka 16:40 Zaginione światy 17:30 Podziemne miasta 18:20 Podziemne miasta 19:10 W ogniu walki 20:00 Zaginione światy 20:55 Wielkie katastrofy 21:50 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (1/3) 22:40 Pierwsze 48 (46) 23:30 Dowody zbrodni (83) 0:20 Słaby punkt "Titanica" 2:00 Zaginione światy 2:55 Wielkie katastrofy 3:50 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (1/3) 4:40 Podziemne miasta 5:30 Podniebne walki Kino Polska 6:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 6:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu? 7:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Niezawodny sposób 7:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Nad wielką wodą 7:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Balon 7:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: PKF 13A/71 8:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 8:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Wypowiedź: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 8:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Życie raz jeszcze 10:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Piętnastolecie 10:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii: PRL - 64 10:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii: PKF 29B/79 10:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 11:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: PKF 25/83 11:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: PKF 50B/81 11:35 Seans w Iluzjonie 11:55 Seans w Iluzjonie: Na Sybir 13:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna 13:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna: Wiano 15:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna: Atlantyda 15:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit 15:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Przed odlotem 17:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Kształt życia 17:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 17:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu? 19:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Niezawodny sposób 19:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Nad wielką wodą 19:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Balon 19:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: PKF 13A/71 20:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Stefan Friedmann 20:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Stefan Friedmann: Miejsce na ziemi 21:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna 22:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna: Wiano 23:35 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: KSU - legenda Bieszczad, legenda rocka 0:05 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: Broń chemiczna 0:25 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: Cztery pory rocka 0:45 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: Kaukaski feniks 1:15 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: Opuszczone 1:25 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: 60 na kilo 1:35 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: Być sobą 1:45 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: Po po po pom 2:25 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: So full 2:30 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: Marco P. i złodzieje rowerów 3:05 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: Poddasze 3:15 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: Latarnik 3:25 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: Łódka 3:50 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: Sobowtór 4:50 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: Noc z KinOFFteką: Ostatnia stacja 5:25 Zakończenie programu Kuchnia TV 7:00 Telesprzedaż 7:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 (11) 8:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Piernikowe ludki (12) 8:10 Julie gotuje: Sałatka z wątróbek drobiowych (65) 8:15 Sobota w kuchni: Brian Turner CBE i Emma Lewis (53) 8:45 Telesprzedaż 9:15 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Czosnkowate (4) 9:45 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Wegetarianin i smakosz (7) 10:10 Moja grecka kuchnia: Rhodos (4) 10:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 4: Baranina z 40 ząbkami czosnku (1) 11:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Śniadanie na powitanie (36) 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dietosfera (7) 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Piernikowe ludki (12) 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Śledź świąteczny (6) 13:45 Martha 2: Donny Osmond (19) 14:30 Julie gotuje: Sałatka z wątróbek drobiowych (65) 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w prezencie (37) 15:00 Moja grecka kuchnia: Naksos (5) 15:25 Niewolnicy kambuza (10) 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: W morzu są też inne ryby (8) 16:20 Na słodko: Biały ser (26) 16:45 Julie gotuje: Sałatka z wątróbek drobiowych (65) 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Merrett i Manju Malhi (54) 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Hereford (10) 17:55 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Karczoch, kard i szparagi (5) 18:25 Jamie w domu: Fasola (9) 18:55 Kogel-mogel (24) 19:00 Julie gotuje: Sałatka z wątróbek drobiowych (65) 19:05 Martha 2: Megan Mullally (20) 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń (13) 20:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia (8) 20:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 (8) 21:50 Figle: Emma Mackay: Smażone plastry ananasa z lodami lukrecjowymi (6/10) 22:00 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (13) 22:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Romantyczna kolacja (13) 23:00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka (10) 23:30 Kogel-mogel (24) 23:40 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Orkady (9) 0:10 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Czosnkowate (4) 0:40 Mondovino: Pax Panoramix (4) 1:40 Para w kuchni 2: Kanapki - Maciej Nowak (10) 2:10 Szefowie kuchni 2 (11) 2:40 Jamie w domu: Sałata (8) 3:05 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Śledź świąteczny (6) 3:30 Na słodko: Jabłka (25) 3:55 Bez sałaty 4:20 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w prezencie (37) 4:45 Słodki drań 2: Smaki południowych plaż (3) 5:10 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 5:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 'Wielka Msza' 12:15 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Symfonia Es-dur 12:45 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert fortepianowy G-dur KV 453 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Orkiestra Filharmoników Berlińskich w Atenach, 2004 18:40 Archiwa klasyki: Maria Callas 19:35 Muzyczna podróż przez Grecję 20:30 Jean-Christophe Spinosi i jego zespół, muzyczny portret 21:40 Gioacchino Rossini: 'La Pietra del Paragone' 0:25 Birelli Lagrene i Gipsy Project na żywo z New Morning, 2004 1:20 Divertimezzo 2:00 Bettye Lavette na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 2:30 Gitarzysta Kelly Joe Phelbs 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Medeski, Martin and Wood: The Dropper na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2005 MGM HD 6:50 Człowiek-meteor 8:30 Rycerze na motorach 10:55 Josie i Kociaki 12:35 Nasz własny dom 14:20 Człowiek-meteor 16:00 Soda Cracker 17:35 Youngblood 19:25 W ramionach zabójcy 21:00 Rycerze na motorach 23:25 Nieśmiertelność 1:00 Katakumby 2:30 Mamuśka 4:05 Porachunki Steele'a 5:40 Zakończenie programu MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (3) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (20) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (9) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (22) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (15) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (19) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (17) 8:00 Noddy (24) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (14) 8:15 Blanka (14) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (28) 8:30 Pingu 6 (15) 8:40 SamSam (14) 8:50 Rumcajs (9) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (53) 9:05 Strażak Sam (8) 9:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (6) 9:35 Luluś (6) 9:45 Bracia koala (55) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (40) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (2) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (2) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (2) 11:00 Noddy (23) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (13) 11:15 Blanka (13) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (27) 11:30 Pingu 6 (14) 11:40 SamSam (13) 11:50 Rumcajs (8) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (8) 12:25 Śniegusie (8) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (45) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (15) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (24) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (37) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (6) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (2) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (19) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (8) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (21) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (14) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (18) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (16) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (52) 16:05 Strażak Sam (7) 16:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (5) 16:35 Luluś (5) 16:45 Bracia koala (54) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (39) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (1) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (1) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (1) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (9) 18:25 Śniegusie (9) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (46) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (16) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (25) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (38) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (7) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 Efekt Eks 15:00 Re-kreacje 15:30 Making The Band 16:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Penetratorzy 19:00 Greek 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Pogromcy rekordów 22:30 Jackass 23:00 Dirty Sanchez 23:30 Zakład 0:00 Viva La Bam 0:30 Naznaczeni 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (4) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (14) 7:00 Niszczycielskie siły natury: Pustynia 8:00 I co wy na to? (5) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (15) 9:00 Nauka o dziecku 10:00 W łonie matki 11:00 Tamy i bombowce 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Podziemna autostrada w Bostonie 13:00 Niszczycielskie siły natury: Huragan 14:00 Nauka o dziecku 15:00 W łonie matki 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (13) 16:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody (9) 17:00 Plemienna odyseja: Masajowie 18:00 I co wy na to? (5) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (15) 19:00 Niszczycielskie siły natury: Huragan 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot TWA 800 21:00 Dziwne czasy na ziemi: Najeźdźcy 22:00 Teorie spiskowe: Polowanie na Hitlera 23:00 Premiera: Czysta nauka: Sondy kosmiczne 0:00 Dziwne czasy na ziemi: Najeźdźcy 1:00 Teorie spiskowe: Polowanie na Hitlera 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot TWA 800 3:00 Dziwne czasy na ziemi: Najeźdźcy 4:00 Teorie spiskowe: Polowanie na Hitlera 5:00 Czysta nauka: Sondy kosmiczne nSport 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 9:00 Serwis 9:10 n Wieczór 10:00 Serwis 10:10 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 10:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Dookoła sportu 12:00 Serwis 12:10 Futbolissimo 12:30 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 14:00 Serwis 14:10 Mój sport, moje życie: Artur Partyka 15:00 Serwis 15:05 n Wieczór 16:00 Serwis 16:10 Fotoreporter: Daria Kasperska 16:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 17:00 Serwis 17:30 Futbolissimo 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 19:00 Serwis 19:10 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 20:00 n Wieczór 21:00 Przed Euro 22:00 Serwis 22:05 Ring wolny!: Czy Leo Beenhakker powołał optymalny skład na Euro 2008? 22:30 Futbolissimo 23:00 Serwis 23:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 0:30 n Wieczór 1:30 Pasmo powtórkowe Planete 6:45 Lotnictwo: Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Kamikadze - boski wiatr (6-ost.) 7:40 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Rafting na rzece Gauley (8/13) 8:10 Lotnictwo: Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Ofensywa strategiczna nad Niemcami (3/6) 9:05 Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Floryda (24/25) 9:35 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Przez równiny Oklahomy (2/13) 10:05 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Wzdłuż Molokai (3/13) 10:35 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Kenia (8/26) 11:10 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Gwadelupa (9/26) 11:45 Współczesny świat: Targi i bazary: Kalwariju (6-ost.) 12:20 Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Szkoła w Soreze (9/13) 13:15 Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Plac Vendôme 26 (10/13) 14:10 Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Ghana (19/25) 14:40 Społeczeństwo: Jesteśmy razem 16:15 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Chiny (7/18) 16:50 Planete Doc Review: Herbie Hancock. Możliwości 18:25 Filmowe dochodzenia: Brudne złoto. Japoński łup wojenny 19:25 Night of the Jumps 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Cypr (25/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Armenia (5/10) 20:50 Seans Planete: Geje w Jerozolimie 22:15 Filmowe dochodzenia: Moc jakuckiej szamanki 23:15 Seans Planete: Czarne wdowy 0:10 Współczesny świat: Targi i bazary: Madera (1/6) 0:45 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Japonia (10/17) 1:45 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Bułgaria (11/17) 2:40 Współczesny świat: Targowiska świata: Mapuru Aparaita (2/6) Podróże TV 7:00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 9:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 9:05 Europa - Chalkidiki 9:30 Last Minute 9:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 10:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10:30 Last Minute 10:35 Podróżne tematy 11:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 11:05 Europa - Turcja 11:30 Last Minute 11:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 12:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:30 Last Minute 12:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 13:05 Europa - Kreta 13:30 Last Minute 13:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 14:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:30 Last Minute 14:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 15:05 Europa - Egipt 15:30 Last Minute 15:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 16:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16:30 Last Minute 16:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 17:05 Karaiby 17:30 Last Minute 17:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 18:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 18:05 Europa - Portugalia 18:30 Last Minute 18:35 Oferty pod lupą 19:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 19:05 Europa - Zakynthos 19:30 Last Minute 19:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 20:05 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 21:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 21:05 Europa - Rodos 21:30 Last Minute 21:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 22:05 Afryka Północna - Tunezja 22:30 Last Minute 22:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 23:05 Podróże TV nocą Polonia 1 6:35 Bia (62/65) 6:55 Księga dżungli (25/52) 7:20 Klub Hawaje (5/80) 8:00 Top Shop 19:05 Prawo do narodzin (39/190) 19:30 Celeste (119/172) 20:25 Colorado Charlie 22:05 Ziemie biblijne 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Amatorki 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka 23:35 Nocne perwersje 23:40 Zaniedbywane 23:50 Amore TV 0:00 Spoty 0:10 Walentina zaprasza 0:30 Mandarino 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka 1:00 Sexy galaxy 1:10 News 1:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 1:25 Polskie Foki 1:45 Giełda kontaktów 2:00 Anonse 2:40 Spoty 3:00 Amatorki 3:20 Eurocast 5:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Piórkowska (76) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (714) 8:45 Samo życie (1087) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Eureko, ja to wiem! 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Siła horoskopów (145) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Grubas (175) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Zostać miss (6) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Gwałt (2) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kumulacja (77) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (715) 21:30 Samo życie (1088) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Ostateczne ultimatum (76) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: M jak Marian (176) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Wielka zmiana (25) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Polowanie z sokołami (146) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1088) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kumulacja (77) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (715) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: M jak Marian (176) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Polowanie z sokołami (146) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Ostateczne ultimatum (76) Religia TV 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Nowy Testament: Ojcze nasz (14) 8:30 Sakramenty (4) 8:50 Ksiądz Jerzy 10:00 Rozmównica (161) 11:00 Ewangelia według świętego Mateusza 13:15 Chrześcijanie w Chinach 13:45 Lumen 2000 (16) 14:15 Między sklepami (33) 15:15 Nieznani - zapomniani (31) 15:45 Anielska kuchnia (29) 16:00 Rozmównica (161) 17:00 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (15) 17:45 Anielska kuchnia (28) 18:00 Lumen 2000 (17) 18:30 Bez kadzidła (32) 19:00 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa (4) 19:45 Ewangelia według świętego Mateusza 22:00 Rozmównica (162) 23:00 Skalpel i dusza (31) 23:30 Rozmównica (153) 0:55 Zakończenie programu Sci-Fi Channel 9:00 Czarodziejki: Wybaczcie mi moją przeszłość (14) 10:00 Czarodziejki: Daj mi znak (15) 11:00 Zagubiony w czasie: Skok bez asekuracji (19) 12:00 Enterprise: E2 (21) 13:00 Angel: Krąg (16) 14:00 Mroczny anioł: Kłopoty z kobietami (15) 15:00 Zagubiony w czasie: Skok bez asekuracji (19) 16:00 Czarodziejki: Wybaczcie mi moją przeszłość (14) 17:00 Czarodziejki: Daj mi znak (15) 18:00 Enterprise: E2 (21) 19:00 Angel: Krąg (16) 20:00 Mroczny anioł: Kłopoty z kobietami (15) 21:00 Piaski odchłani 23:00 Potwór 1:00 Jaskinia diabła 3:00 Zakończenie programu Sportklub 5:00 Boks: Gala w Jacksonville z 21.05.2008 roku 6:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NCAA 8:00 Snooker: Premier League Snooker 2007 10:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 11:45 Zimowe X Games 2008 12:45 Mango 13:45 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka 15:30 Magazyn ligi argentyńskiej 16:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 18:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 20:30 World Strongest Man 21:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 23:00 Świat lekkiej atletyki 23:30 Bushido 0:30 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 2:15 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka 4:00 World Strongest Man 4:30 Sporty walki: Pro Elite Sportklub+ 5:00 Kręgle: World TenPin 6:15 Bayern TV 6:45 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 8:45 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 10:45 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 12:45 Mango 14:00 Magazyn ligi argentyńskiej 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga włoska 17:00 Piłka nożna: Bayern TV 17:30 Kręgle: QubicaAMF Bowling World Cup 18:00 Zimowe X Games 2008 19:00 Lekkoatletyka: Mityng w Turynie 21:00 Kręgle: World TenPin 23:00 Magazyn ligi argentyńskiej 0:00 Darts: Premier League Darts 2008 w Newcastle (2) 2:00 Magazyn ligi argentyńskiej 3:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga włoska Superstacja 6:00 Dziennik 6:10 Dzień dobry Polsko 6:15 Flesz 6:18 Dzień dobry Polsko 6:30 Flesz 6:40 Dzień dobry Polsko 6:48 Dzień dobry Polsko 7:00 Dziennik 7:10 Dzień dobry Polsko 7:15 Flesz 7:18 Dzień dobry Polsko 7:30 Flesz 7:40 Dzień dobry Polsko 7:45 Flesz 7:48 Dzień dobry Polsko 8:00 Dziennik 8:10 Dzień dobry Polsko 8:15 Flesz 8:18 Dzień dobry Polsko 8:30 Flesz 8:35 Dzień dobry Polsko 8:45 Flesz 8:48 Dzień dobry Polsko 9:00 Dziennik 9:10 Dzień dobry Polsko 9:15 Flesz 9:18 Dzień dobry Polsko 9:30 Flesz 9:35 Dzień dobry Polsko 9:45 Flesz 9:48 Dzień dobry Polsko 10:00 Dziennik 10:15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 10:30 Flesz 10:34 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11:00 Dziennik 11:15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11:30 Flesz 11:34 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11:45 Najlepsze w "Rezonansie" 12:00 Dziennik 12:15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12:30 Flesz 12:35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13:00 Dziennik 13:15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13:30 Flesz 13:35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14:00 Dziennik 14:15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14:30 Flesz 14:35 Tea time 15:00 Dziennik 15:15 Tea time 16:00 Dziennik 16:15 Tea time 16:45 Najlepsze w "Do Elizy" 17:00 Dziennik 17:15 Superstudio 17:30 Flesz 17:35 Superstudio 18:00 Superstudio - Dzień wg ... 18:30 Jednym okiem 18:50 Superstudio - Dzień wg ... 19:00 Dziennik 19:15 Superstudio 19:35 Czarno na białym 20:15 Dziennik 20:35 Do Elizy 21:00 Finał dnia 22:00 Dziennik 22:30 Finał dnia 0:00 Dziennik 0:30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TCM 7:35 Wilk morski 9:05 Ucieczka Logana 11:00 Aleksander Wielki 13:20 Sokół maltański 15:00 Ben Hur 18:35 Sala kinowa: Złote Globy i Sundance 19:00 Horror Amityville 21:00 Na tropie Wilby'ego 22:45 Podziemni 0:15 Klątwa 2:00 Dziwolągi 3:00 Na tropie Wilby'ego 4:45 Horror Amityville Tele 5 6:45 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (17/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:45 Stellina (158/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (35/40) 11:00 Łowca (3/22) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito extra! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (140/178) 13:50 Stellina (159/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Czynnik PSI (12/88) 16:05 Łowca (4/22) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (141/178) 18:05 Czynnik PSI (13/88) 19:05 Cyrograf (36/40) 20:00 Umrzeć o północy 21:55 Prawo pięści (4/6) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Zachodni wiatr (15/52) 0:10 Wieczór kawalerski 1:40 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Megalomani (26) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Plan Mózga z kosmosu (16) 6:50 Sushi Pack (18) 7:00 Freakazoid: Dom Freakazoida (12) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Air (40) 7:55 Aparatka: Kosmici (50) 8:20 Klub Winx 3: Wybór Layli (6) 8:45 Ruby Gloom: Wstrząśnięty - nie przerażony (14) 9:10 Zakręceni gliniarze: Francuski rozłącznik (21) 9:35 Kod Lyoko 3: Chwilowe szaleństwo (8) 10:00 6 w pracy 6 (11) 10:25 Brejk 10:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin: Bagno wisielców (2) 11:00 Brejk 11:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (11) 11:35 Brejk 11:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Powodzenia Abby (24) 12:05 Brejk 12:15 W pułapce czasu (31) 12:40 Świat Raven: Pilnuj swoich interesów (27) 13:05 Dziewczyny i miłość: Wyrazić siebie (5) 13:30 Zoey 101: Kulisy telewizji (20) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Powrót syna marnotrawnego (68) 14:20 Derek kontra rodzinka (18) 14:45 Histeria: Rewolucje rosyjskie (27) 15:10 Pinky i Mózg: Mumia (17) 15:35 Freakazoid: Zemsta Gutiereza (13) 16:00 Sushi Pack (19) 16:10 Aparatka: Jesteś w Elkford (51) 16:35 Ruby Gloom: Potwór Luna (15) 17:00 Klub Winx 3: Drużyna światła (7) 17:25 Świat Raven: W bio-kopule (28) 18:00 Kod Lyoko 3: Sabotaż (9) 18:30 6 w pracy 6 (12) 19:15 Wielka płyta 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Po szczęśliwym zakończeniu (6) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Alicia Keys (42) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Powrót (69) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle (15) 21:30 Review Territory 22:00 Duel of Titles 22:15 Hot News 22:45 Ściągawki 23:00 Klipy 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle (14) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: Mass Effect 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Wielki finał 6:50 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Kalkuta, Bombaj 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lambeth Lane 9:00 Wielkie projekty za granicą (8) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (2) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Wielki finał 12:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Kalkuta, Bombaj 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lambeth Lane 15:00 Wielkie projekty za granicą (8) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (2) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Wielki finał 18:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Kalkuta, Bombaj 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lambeth Lane 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Amersham 21:55 Domy marzeń (10) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (4) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 0:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 1:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Austria 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Rosja 3:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 3:30 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 4:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Nowa Zelandia 5:00 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Lord i Lady Carnarvon 5:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (5) Travel Channel 6:00 Obieżyświat: Miasta Azji 7:00 Rajd dookoła Morza Śródziemnego: Na mecie w koloseum - Tunezja 7:30 Gniewna Planeta: Afrykańskie piekło 8:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Baracoa, Kuba 8:30 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: Petersburg, Santiago 9:00 Żyłka podróżnicza: Miami 9:30 Podróże po Indiach, najciekawsze miejsca: Turystyka ekologiczna 10:00 Luksusowe podróże Varuna Sharmy: Hongkong (1) 10:30 Smaki Hiszpanii: Interior 11:00 Obieżyświat: Turks i Caicos 12:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Pushkar, Indie 12:30 Wspaniałe wyprawy (najciekawsze podróże) 13:00 Wkrótce otwarcie!: Nowy Orlean - "Cochon" 13:30 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Północno-zachodnia Kreta, Grecja 14:00 Podróże po Indiach, najciekawsze miejsca: Parki rozrywki 14:30 Odległe lądy: Syrakuzy i południowe Włochy 15:00 Obieżyświat: Waszyngton 16:00 Poza granicami: Rafting, Nepal 16:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Baracoa, Kuba 17:00 Smaki Hiszpanii: Interior 17:30 Spragniony podróżnik: Święto na Dalekim Wschodzie - Tajwan 18:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Ekwador 19:00 Obieżyświat: Turks i Caicos 20:00 Ekstremalni podróżnicy: Rowerowe szaleństwo - Pensylwania USA 20:30 Podróżnik: Grecja 21:00 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie: Hawaje, Alaska 21:30 Podróże marzeń: Hiszpania - Galicia i Andaluzja 22:00 Obieżyświat: Miasta Azji 23:00 Rajd dookoła Morza Śródziemnego: Na mecie w koloseum - Tunezja 23:30 Gniewna Planeta: Ogień i woda 0:00 Spragniony podróżnik: Święto na Dalekim Wschodzie - Tajwan 0:30 Odgłosy ginącego świata: Płaskowyż Kimberley 1:00 Obieżyświat: Turcja 2:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Ekwador 3:00 Obieżyświat: Turks i Caicos 4:00 Ekstremalni podróżnicy: Rowerowe szaleństwo - Pensylwania USA 4:30 Podróżnik: Grecja 5:00 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie: Hawaje, Alaska 5:30 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: Bali, St John's TV 1000 6:00 Senator Bulworth 8:00 Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie 10:00 Sobowtór 14:00 Gwiazda rocka 16:00 Nic nie mów 18:00 Projekt X 20:00 Mystic Pizza 22:00 Gorsza siostra 0:10 Sophia - Camera Coquine 2:00 Anastasia - Portes-Jarretelles & Bas Nylons 4:00 Wigilijny show TV Biznes 7:00 Saldo dnia 7:05 Rozmowa TV Biznes 7:15 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 7:30 Biznes dzisiaj 7:35 Rozmowa dnia 7:50 Rozmowa TV Biznes 8:00 Dzisiaj 8:10 Przegląd prasy krajowej 8:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 8:30 Biznes dzisiaj 8:40 Przegląd prasy krajowej 8:45 Poranek prasowy 9:00 Dzisiaj 9:12 Waluty - komentarz 9:30 Biznes dzisiaj 9:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10:00 Dzisiaj 10:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10:30 Biznes dzisiaj 10:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11:00 Dzisiaj 11:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11:30 Biznes dzisiaj 11:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 12:00 Dzisiaj 12:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 12:30 Biznes dzisiaj 12:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13:00 Dzisiaj 13:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13:30 Biznes dzisiaj 13:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14:00 Dzisiaj 14:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14:30 Biznes dzisiaj 14:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15:00 Dzisiaj 15:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15:30 Biznes dzisiaj 15:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15:55 Aktywny weekend 16:00 Dzisiaj 16:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16:30 Biznes dzisiaj 16:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16:55 Aktywny weekend 17:00 Dzisiaj 17:10 Eurolinia plus 17:30 Biznes dzisiaj 17:40 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 17:55 Aktywny weekend 18:00 Dzisiaj 18:10 Finanse osobiste 18:30 Biznes dzisiaj 18:40 Poradnik bankowy 18:55 Aktywny weekend 19:00 Dzisiaj 19:10 Ruch w nieruchomościach 19:30 Biznes dzisiaj 19:45 Nie daj się fiskusowi 19:55 Aktywny weekend 20:00 Dzisiaj 20:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 20:30 Biznes dzisiaj 20:40 e-Biznes 20:55 Aktywny weekend 21:00 Saldo dnia 21:20 Rozmowa dnia 21:35 W 600 sekund dookoła świata 21:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 21:55 Aktywny weekend 22:00 Saldo dnia 22:05 Godzina publicystów 22:55 Aktywny weekend 23:00 Saldo dnia 23:20 Rozmowa dnia 23:35 W 600 sekund dookoła świata 23:45 Błękitna kropka 0:00 Saldo dnia 0:05 Finanse osobiste 0:20 Style i biznes 0:40 Eurolinia plus TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Eurocafe 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Eurocafe 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:15 Eurocafe 23:25 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:01 Piaskiem po oczach 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Polska i świat 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:35 Multikino 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Nieruchomości 4:25 Serwis sportowy 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo 5:30 Szkło kontaktowe 6:25 Serwis sportowy 6:30 Skrót filmowy 6:32 Serwis sportowy 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:15 Music Chat 6:20 Telesklep 7:25 Życie na fali (3) 8:25 Ostry dyżur (100) 9:25 Magda M. (23) 10:25 Medicopter 117 (8-ost.) 11:30 Telesklep 12:35 Fabryka gry 13:30 Serce z kamienia (60) 14:25 Magda M. (24) 15:30 Życie na fali (4) 16:30 Ostry dyżur (101) 17:30 Kryminalni: Okularnik (1) 18:35 Domowy front 2 (2/22) 19:05 Przyjaciele (3) 19:35 Joey (14/22) 20:05 Człowiek, który lubił latać 22:05 Bez skazy (9) 23:10 Backbeat 1:10 Wróżki 2:15 Laski na czacie 3:45 Zakończenie programu TVN CNBC Biznes 7:30 Pieniądze od rana 9:00 Dzień na rynkach 12:00 Biznes lunch 14:00 Dzień na rynkach 16:50 Bilans 17:05 Piąta godzina 18:55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Firma 20:30 Marketing&PR 21:00 World Business 21:30 90 minut 23:00 Bilans 0:00 Powtórki programów TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Szkoła randkowania 8:10 Tori & Dean 2 (6) 8:40 SOS Uroda 9:10 Mamo, to ja 3 9:35 Zdrowy start 9:40 Ślubne pogotowie 10:10 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Irena Jarocka 10:40 Co za tydzień 11:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 12:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 12:30 Lekcja stylu 3 13:00 Damy radę 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 3 14:00 Mamo, to ja 3 14:25 Zdrowy start 14:30 O tym się mówi 14:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! (1) 15:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (6) 16:30 Zdrowie na obcasach 17:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 3 17:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Irena Jarocka 18:00 Lekcja stylu 3 18:30 W roli głównej: Ewa Minge 19:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 19:30 SOS Uroda 20:00 Targowisko próżności (4/6) 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 2 21:30 Damy radę 21:45 Magiel towarzyski 22:25 Tori & Dean 2 (7) 22:55 Monarchia (5/6) 23:55 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:45 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 2 (1) 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Charlize Theron 3:05 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Szkoła randkowania 4:20 Grunt to zdrowie 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Test 300 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 8:30 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 9:00 Grand Prix na torze 9:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 10:00 Jak to ruszyć? 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek 11:00 USA S.W.A.T. 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Mechanik 13:00 Światowa seria Red Bull X-Fighters 13:45 Polak potrafi 14:15 Monster Jam 14:45 Jak to ruszyć? 15:15 Jazda polska 15:45 Motorwizja 16:15 Drogi do Euro 2008 16:45 Operacja Tuning 17:15 Auto-Sport 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Do celu 18:15 Motocyklicznie 18:45 De Lux 2 19:00 Gadżet Lab 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 20:30 Test 300 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motoszoł 22:15 Polak potrafi 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 USA S.W.A.T. 23:30 Jazda polska 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 3:30 Jazda polska 4:00 Wypadek - przypadek 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 9:00 Notacje: Adam Macedoński (2) 10:00 Kontrowersje: Dziedzictwo I Rzeczypospolitej. Sarmacja 10:25 Sarmacka religijność 11:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny: Korpus Ochrony Pogranicza 12:30 Portal 13:00 Dzieje Polaków: Konstytucja 3 maja 14:00 Historia i dokument: Witaj majowa jutrzenko 14:30 Zakręty dziejów: Toruń 1724 14:45 Państwo bez stosów 15:25 Spacer po Toruniu 16:00 U źródeł cywilizacji: Lednica 966-2008 16:15 Przed wizytą: Lednica 2000 16:40 U źródeł cywilizacji: Lednica 966-2008 17:00 Historia i dokument: Powrót do Buczacza 17:30 Kulisy III RP: Wyborczy język 18:30 Z archiwów PRL-u (31) 19:00 Tajemnica Enigmy: Zaproszenie do Warszawy (2/8) 20:00 Siła bezsilnych: 4 czerwca w samo południe 20:10 Tamtego 1989 roku: Okrągły Stół i wybory 21:00 Historia i dokument: Polki nad Londynem 21:30 Kontrowersje: Proces Szesnastu 21:55 Porwanie szesnastu 22:25 Kontrowersje: Proces Szesnastu 23:00 Notacje: Edward Nowak 23:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 List do Ameryki 10:40 Jarocin po latach: Lech Janerka 11:10 Reżyserzy: Cały Paul Driessen 12:10 Strefa sztuki: Fotografowie prowincjonalni 12:35 Strefa sztuki: Bardzo długi obraz 13:00 Rozmowy istotne: Tomasz Burek 13:30 Czesław Niemen i Aerolit - Sopot '74 14:00 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart. Aria królowej nocy 14:05 Studio Kultura: 'Małgorzata, córka Łazarza' 14:15 Kino jest sztuką: Małgorzata, córka Łazarza 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Beethoven - XIV kwartet smyczkowy w transkrypcji na orkiestrę 18:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Nowa książka 18:15 Na weekend 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Maksa Cegielskiego 19:05 Alternatywy 4: Upadek (9-ost.) 20:30 Hollywood atakuje 22:10 Przewodnik 22:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Maksa Cegielskiego 22:45 Świnka: Tajemnica Instytutu Transplantologii (1/3) 23:40 Studio TVP Kultura: Amy Winehouse 23:50 Amy Winehouse 0:50 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Dyktator 3:00 Na weekend 3:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Maksa Cegielskiego 3:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 7:05 Wokół toru 7:35 Olimpijczycy - Pekin 2008 (18) 8:00 2. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmów i Programów Sportowych w Gdyni (5) 9:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody z cyklu European Championship Tour w Hadze 10:55 K.O. TV Classics 11:50 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody z cyklu European Championship Tour w Hadze 13:40 Kadra 2012 14:00 Goalissimo 14:55 Jeździectwo: Międzynarodowe Oficjalne Zawody w Skokach przez Przeszkody CSIO Poznań 2008 18:15 Rajdy samochodowe: Rajd Polski 20:00 Lekkoatletyka: Tyczka na molo w Sopocie 21:30 W sportowym stylu 22:00 Sportowy wieczór 22:30 K.O. TV 23:00 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Oslo 0:55 Zakończenie programu Universal Channel 9:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Łabędzi śpiew (22) 10:00 Prawo i porządek: Krzywda (16) 11:00 Columbo: Ślad morderstwa (66) 13:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Łabędzi śpiew (22) 14:00 Prawo i porządek: Krzywda (16) 15:00 Detektyw Monk: Pan Monk i maratończyk (9) 16:00 Columbo: Ślad morderstwa (66) 18:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Łabędzi śpiew (22) 19:00 Prawo i porządek: Krzywda (16) 20:00 Detektyw Monk: Pan Monk i maratończyk (9) 21:00 Braterstwo: Mt 13:57 (3) 22:00 Braterstwo: Mt 5:6 (4) 23:00 Ptaki 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Krzywda (16) 2:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Łabędzi śpiew (22) 3:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat Explorer 5:00 Naturalne technologie: Widzenie (6) 6:00 Zamieć - wyścig na biegun południowy (6) 7:00 Warsztaty czołgowe: Panther. Jacques Littlefield, Palo Alto, California, USA (2) 8:00 Rajdy klasyczne GT (1) 9:00 Lekarze sądowi z Los Angeles (15) 9:30 Drogowa furia: Kaskaderstwo motorowe 10:00 Fabryka pieniędzy 11:00 Naturalne technologie: Widzenie (6) 12:00 Zamieć - wyścig na biegun południowy (6) 13:00 Warsztaty czołgowe: Panther. Jacques Littlefield, Palo Alto, California, USA (2) 14:00 Rajdy klasyczne GT (1) 15:00 Lekarze sądowi z Los Angeles (15) 15:30 Drogowa furia: Kaskaderstwo motorowe 16:00 Fabryka pieniędzy 17:00 Supersprzęt: Superponton (2) 18:10 Bezcenne podróże - zaprasza Ewan McGregor 19:00 Wszechmocne narzędzia: Brygada antyterrorystyczna SWAT (3) 20:00 Fans united (2) 20:30 Taaaka ryba! (2) 21:00 R.F.K. musi zginąć - zamach na Roberta Kennedy'ego (1/2) 22:00 Porno-tydzień (20) 22:30 Dolina porno (7) 23:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat History 6:00 Pierwszy Kolumb 8:00 Opowieści z dna mórz: Bianca C (1) 8:30 Wielcy brytyjscy dowódcy: Henryk V (1) 9:00 Chirurdzy wojskowi (2/3) 10:00 Wyścig na Księżyc 11:00 Bob Kennedy: Człowiek, który chciał zmienić Amerykę 12:00 Rendez-vous ze śmiercią 14:00 Pierwszy Kolumb 16:00 Opowieści z dna mórz: Wulkan (2) 16:30 Wielcy brytyjscy dowódcy (2) 17:00 Chirurdzy wojskowi (3-ost.) 18:00 W czasach wiedźm i czarów (3) 19:00 Churchill: Przeznaczenie (1/3) 20:00 'Omaha' - plaża we krwi 21:00 Na domowym froncie (4) 22:00 Jimi Hendrix - ostatnie 24 godziny 23:00 Kawa - ziarno napędowe 0:00 Opowieści z dna mórz: Wulkan (2) 0:30 Wielcy brytyjscy dowódcy (2) 1:00 Chirurdzy wojskowi (3-ost.) 2:00 W czasach wiedźm i czarów (3) 3:00 Churchill: Przeznaczenie (1/3) 4:00 'Omaha' - plaża we krwi 5:00 Na domowym froncie (4) VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Całuśnik 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Całuśnik 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Viva Movie 17:00 Download Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Fristajlo 19:20 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Specjalista 23:00 Nightrider Wojna i Pokój 8:35 Prawda: Kino Daniela Olbrychskiego: "Pokuta" 8:50 Pokuta 11:15 Czarodzieje (1/2) 12:30 Czarodzieje (2-ost.) 13:50 Prawda: Kino Daniela Olbrychskiego: "Moskwa nie wierzy łzom" 14:05 Moskwa nie wierzy łzom 16:30 Tygrysy na pokładzie 17:55 180 i więcej 19:30 Długie, szczęśliwe życie 20:45 Prawda: Radziecka rzeczywistość: "Czyste niebo" 21:00 Czyste niebo 22:45 A co, jeśli to miłość? 0:25 Obóz przejściowy 2:50 Zamrzyj, umrzyj, zmartwychwstań! 4:30 Zakończenie programu Zone Europa 8:00 Cinemania (267) 8:30 Miejsce spotkania 10:15 Ekstremalna prędkość 12:10 Film krótkometrażowy: Prozac tango 12:35 Wielki dąb 14:15 Homer: Portret artysty w podeszłym wieku 16:05 Małżeństwo 17:50 Wyspa piratów 20:00 Okruszek 22:05 Nieśmiertelny 0:10 Pierwsze pragnienia 1:50 Dzikie trzciny 3:40 Diva Zone Reality 6:00 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji 6:20 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji 6:45 W ułamku sekundy: Tragedia na morzu 7:35 Co przyniesie jutro? 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Co przyniesie jutro? 9:25 Ratownicy medyczni 10:15 Opowieści o narodzinach 10:40 Opowieści o narodzinach 11:05 Detektyw Parco 11:30 Oko za oko 11:55 W ułamku sekundy: Tragedia na morzu 12:45 Brudne sprawki 13:10 Brudne sprawki 13:35 Opowieści o narodzinach 14:00 Opowieści o narodzinach 14:25 Detektyw Parco 14:50 Oko za oko 15:15 Co przyniesie jutro? 15:40 Co przyniesie jutro? 16:05 Brudne sprawki 16:30 Brudne sprawki 17:00 W ułamku sekundy: Tragedia na morzu 18:00 Ratownicy medyczni 19:00 Kobiety, które zabijają 19:30 Kobiety, które zabijają 20:00 Okiem detektywa 20:30 Okiem detektywa 21:00 Interwencje 22:00 Zbrodnie w afekcie 22:30 Zbrodnie w afekcie 23:00 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne 23:30 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne 0:00 Zdrada 1:00 Zdrada 1:50 Interwencje 2:40 Zbrodnie w afekcie 3:05 Zbrodnie w afekcie 3:30 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne 3:55 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne 4:20 Ratownicy medyczni 5:10 Co przyniesie jutro? 5:35 Co przyniesie jutro? Zone Romantica 6:00 Ojciec Coraje (174) 7:00 Smak twoich ust (84) 8:00 Żona dla taty (87) 9:00 Córka ogrodnika (106) 10:00 Pokraka (96) 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują (135) 12:00 Smak twoich ust (84) 13:00 Perła (25) 14:00 Klon (24) 15:00 Pokraka (97) 16:00 Żona dla taty (88) 17:00 Córka ogrodnika (107) 18:00 Kochankowie (25) 19:00 Perła (25) 20:00 Żona dla taty (88) 21:00 Klon (25) 22:00 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia (36) 23:00 Zaplątani w sieci (1) 0:00 Pokraka (97) 1:00 Córka ogrodnika (107) 1:55 Klon (25) 2:40 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia (36) 3:30 Zaplątani w sieci (1) 4:20 Ojciec Coraje (174) 5:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują (135) ČT1 05:00 Sama doma 05:59 Dobré ráno 08:30 Kouzelná školka 09:00 Díky, pane Kříženecký 10:00 Čas slunce a růží 10:25 Písničky na červen 11:00 Barvy života 12:00 Zprávy 12:30 Sama doma 13:30 Buď fit s ČT 13:40 Rodinné křižovatky 14:05 McLeodovy dcery IV (3/32) 14:50 Simpsonovi XIII (10/22) 15:10 Garfield a přátelé II (9/26) 15:35 Zbojníci (2/13) 16:00Svět Elmo (4/56) 16:15 Ferda II (17/26) 16:40 Bludiště 17:10 Nenechte si ujít 17:15 AZ-kvíz 17:40 Případ pro ombudsmana 17:55 Předpověď počasí 17:57 Minuta z přírody 18:00 Večerník z Čech 18:15 Bydlení je hra 18:35 Živé srdce Evropy: Srpnatka fermežová 18:39 Zlínské festivalové minuty 18:45 Bob a Bobek na cestách 18:55 Šťastných deset a Šance milion 19:00 Události 19:25 Události v regionech 19:40 Předpověď počasí 19:43 Losování Euromiliony 19:45 Branky, body, vteřiny 20:00 Nemocnice na kraji města (18/20) 21:00 13. komnata Zuzany Baudyšové 21:30 Uvolněte se, prosím 22:15 Sex ve městě I (6/12) 22:40 Losování Šťastných deset a Šance milion 22:45 Zlínské festivalové minuty 22:50 Jízda do pekel 00:25 Losování Euromiliony 00:30 Divnopis - Ostrata 00:35 Všechnopárty 01:15 Banánové rybičky 01:45 Psí život 02:10 McLeodovy dcery IV (3/32) 02:55 Regiony ČT24 03:20 Po stopách hvězd 03:45 V zajetí železné opony (20/41) 04:00 Pavlač Ester Kočičkové 04:25 Velkovlak (3/6) ČT2 05:00 JÁDRO 05:05 Rodina, škola a já 05:20 Komunikace je hra (12/13) 05:40 Videoatlas naší přírody 05:50 Hvězda mého srdce (1988-1998) (7/8) 06:10 Správy STV 06:30 Večerník z Čech 06:45 Jihomoravský večerník 07:00 Report 07:15 Události v regionech 07:25 Události v regionech 07:35 Události v regionech 07:50 Panorama 08:30 Nemám práci 09:00 Dobré ráno z Moravy a Slezska 11:25 AZ-kvíz 11:50 Živé srdce Evropy: Sokol stěhovavý 12:00 Zahrada je hra 12:30 Černé ovce 12:45 Ta naše povaha česká 13:15 Game Page 13:30 Slib 13:40 Hrůzostrašný dějepis (23/26) 14:05 Šikulové 14:25 Medúza 15:00 British Open 2006 16:00 Karakoram (3/3) 16:25 Evropa dnes 16:50 Tisíc let české myslivosti 17:15 Muzeum koňských postrojů a kočárových lamp 17:25 Přidej se 17:40 Nedej se 18:00 Kosmopolis 18:30 City Folk - Oslo, 2004 19:00 Zprávy v českém znakovém jazyce 19:05 Na pomoc životu - rakovina prostaty 19:25 Buď fit s ČT 19:35 Simpsonovi XIII (10/22) 20:00 Golden League Oslo 22:05 Golfmagazín 22:30 Události, komentáře 23:05 Branky, body, vteřiny 23:10 Komediograf 23:40 Dětinský SKUTR uvádí: 00:30Velkovlak (3/6) 01:00 Nejslavnější fotbalové kluby (1/5) 01:55 Evropa dnes 02:20 Záznam z jednání schůze PS PČR 04:05 Na stopě 04:30 Podle práva (23/42) ČT4 Sport 05:00 1. FC Slovácko - FK Marila Příbram 07:00 Historie sportu 07:50 Spurt - magazín o cyklistice 08:20 Geofin Nový Jičín - ČEZ Basketball Nymburk 10:25 Sport v regionech 10:55 Olympijské vzpomínky 11:05 Goalissimo 11:55 Kouzlo univerzitního basketbalu USA 12:35 Magazín Moto GP 13:00 Unicredit Czech Open 2008 Prostějov 18:00 Total ragby 18:35 IAAF Athletix 2008 19:00 Mistrovství Evropy v biketrialu Belgie 19:30 Golfžurnál 19:50 Olympijská pohlednice 20:00 Rallye magazín 20:30 OH Soul 1988 22:00 Total ragby 22:35 IAAF Athletix 2008 23:05 Unicredit Czech Open 2008 Prostějov 04:05 Goalissimo Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT4 Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBeebies z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Edusat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sci-Fi Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub+ z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Universal Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wojna i Pokój z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku